fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Hisako Himemiya
Hisako Himemiya is one of the main Cures in Sweetheart Pretty Cure. Hisako is a rich, Himedere girl. Hisako's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Hime, whose theme colour is white. History Appearance Hisako has a pale skin and red eyes. She a platinum long curly hair with a black bow in her hair. She wears a blue dress with eight black buttons at the top of the dress, four on the left and four on the right, her dress has white sleeves with black lines on the bottom of the sleeve, she wears black gloves, she wears a half white pants and puts on a beige boot. As Cure Hime she has skin between pale and dark, her eyes are blue and her hair is blonde and the hairstyle still is the same, on her hair she use a gold tiara with a blue heart-shaped gem. She use a white dress with blue accents sleeveless with two pink roses on the tips of the bracelets. A dark blue bow on the back of her waist, white bracelets and white ankle boots. Personality Hisako is a 15 year old girl, Hisako is a Himedere, it is finds a "princess" and is kind only to your friends, Hisako is a "Princess" spoiled, selfish and rude and almost all avoid talking to her, Hisako meet Take in his human form and more that is in love with him she swears standing by who does not like it. Relationships Cure Hime Cure Hime (キュア姫 Kyua Hime) is Hisako's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transform into Cure Hime along with Amai,Hisako transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Make-Up |-|Finishers= Double Exesplosion-This is the first purification attack use by Cure Amai along with Cure Hime. To perform this attack they need of they respective Lovell. Royal Attack-this is the second Purification attack of Cure Amai. To perform this attack she need of her Love Arrow and her Lovell. Trinity Passionate-This is the third purification attack use by Cure Hime along with Cure Amai and Cure Luna. To perform this attack they need of they Lovell. Quartet Harmony-Quartet Harmony is the fourth purification attack use by Cure Hime along with Cure Amai, Cure Luna and Cure Courage. To perform this attack they need of they Lovell. |-|Sub-attacks= Royale Bomb:Primeiro Sub-Attack Royalty attack:Segundo Sub-Attack Royal arrows:Terceiro Sub-Attack Etymology Hisako: Himemiya: Songs Trivia *Hisako is the first Cure to have naturally platinum hair and red eyes *Cure Hime is the only other 3 Cures that does not use a sailor uniform *Hisako is the first Cure to have a Chinese word in its name *Cure Hime is the second Cure whose only changes the color of eyes and hair, the hairstyle remains the same *Cure Hime is the second Cure whose eye color changes dramatically *Hisako is the first Cure to be a Himedere *Cure Hime is the first Cure whose skin color changes in transformation *Cure Hime is the fifth cure to have the white color theme followed by her friend Cure Courage Category:Cures Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures